


Lover's Pond

by devilstrap478



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blue Nightshade Flower, Break Up, Fairies, Happy Ending, Hateno Village, Lurelin Village, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstrap478/pseuds/devilstrap478
Summary: They say that at Lover’s Pond you will meet your soulmate. And after a harsh breakup, Harry could really use one of those. Not having anything to lose, going on a journey didn’t seem like such a bad idea. So he did.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Lover's Pond

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-playing Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and recently read a fan fiction called 99 Crickets (highly recommend!). That inspired me to write a story based off one of the side quests in the game. Hope you all are staying safe right now, and that you enjoy my story!

Harry sighed as he trudged back to his home in Hateno village. His whole body ached, and each step seemed to last for an age. A battered soldier’s claymore lay on his back, imperceptible cracks forming in the worn-down blade. Even his clothes screamed exhaustion, as his simple tunic was wrought with tears and faded patches. Passing by the few villagers still out and about at night, he finally arrived at the home he shared with his two best friends. 

“Ron, Hermione, I’m back! I took care of the Bokoblins in the forest that were bothering the Patil twins, and I also brought home some mushrooms and truffles I collected.”

Hermione popped her curly head around the corner. After seeing his beaten appearance, a concerned frown stole across her face. “Harry! Give the ingredients to Ron and meet me in the living room. For god's sake! Your wounds could become infected!” 

Harry fondly watched as Hermione rushed upstairs to the bathroom. When he collapsed tiredly onto the couch, Hermione hurried in, a first aid kit clutched in her hands. As she began to clean the various cuts he received, Ron walked in with steaming hot dishes filled with fish, mushrooms and truffles. “Thanks for the ingredients mate! I hope you enjoy your birthday dinner, I put all my love into this meal.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh shove off Ron. I don’t see why I had to get the ingredients for my own birthday dinner. Aren’t people supposed to get special treatment on their birthdays?”

“Yes yes, normally they do. But I was busy manning the shop and Hermione was handling all the financials. And since you’re, you know, unemployed right now…”

Harry sighed as Ron once again brought up his current state. It seemed like his friends mentioned it at least once a week, as if repeating it would somehow fix everything. Ever since him and Ginny broke up, things just seemed to go wrong. Seeing Harry’s drooping shoulders, Hermione shot Ron a look that screamed ‘fix this!’.

“Er, you know what will cheer you up? How about a game of truth or dare.”

Harry rested his face in his palms. “Ron, we’re not 11 anymore. Adults don’t really play those kinds of games.”

“Well how about we pretend we’re 11 just for tonight. So how about it, truth or dare?”

“Ugh fine, I’ll choose dare. But it better not be anything crazy! Today has left me exhausted, and need I remind you, it’s still my birthday.”

“Well you’re not going to like this dare, but you’ll thank me for it later. I dare you to go to Heartbreak Pond and sit there for an hour. Maybe you’ll thank me after you find your one true love.”

“Ronald Weasley! Harry is clearly exhausted, and you’re having him sit outside in the cold? And honestly, the name itself doesn’t exactly promote a feeling of hopefulness and true love.”

“Goodness woman! It’s not like I asked him to sit out the entire night! And my mom told me herself that the pond could bring good luck.”

Harry sighed for what seemed like the 20th time that night as an argument broke out behind him. Clearly this whole truth or dare game was going to be entirely one sided. He decided to go to the pond anyway, if only to get away from the quarreling couple behind him. Grabbing the pitchfork leaning next to the door, he put on his jacket and stepped into the cool night air. After trudging up the mountain, he finally reached Heartbreak Pond. Taking a seat on a nearby rock, he became mesmerized with his surroundings. Fairies that glowed softly with a pink light flittered above the shallow waters. The sounds of crickets engulfed him, creating a rather soothing atmosphere. Paired with the moon shining down upon him, Harry decided that perhaps this wasn’t a horrible way to spend his birthday after all. 

After half an hour, the night turned his thoughts to other topics. Namely love, and his lack of it. All of a sudden, an ache tore through his heart as he thought of Ginny, and how she left him for another. Was it because he was too plain? Had too many scars? As his thoughts turned darker, he peered at the broken halves of the heart shaped water. Heartbreak Pond indeed.

Suddenly the waters took on a pink sheen. Startled, Harry looked up and saw the fairies slowly flying over to where he was sitting. It was as if they could sense how he was feeling, and Harry tentatively stretched out a hand. One of the fairies landed on it for a brief second, then shyly flitted away. Like the sun coming out from the clouds, Harry suddenly felt a surge of determination and hope. If Ginny could have a happy ending, why couldn’t he?

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed across the mountain top, and a young blonde man ran up to the pond. Harry warily grabbed his pitchfork, but relaxed when he realized that this was the one who bought the dilapidated house on the edge of Hateno Village. 

“Are you here to find your soulmate?” said the strange man. Harry all of a sudden felt embarrassed to just be sitting stupidly by the pond.

“Er, I’m just here for a dare. Speaking of which, I better head back now. It’s been over an hour.” Harry stood up on shaky legs and started to head back to his home. Suddenly the man called out to him.

“If you really are trying to find your soulmate, I would try another pond.”

Harry just waved, and continued to head back down the mountain. In no mood to talk, he headed straight to bed without a word to anyone. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t get those last words out of his head, and his dreams were filled with promises of love and eternity. 

When he woke up the next morning, the man’s words were the first thing on his mind. Another pond. Where could there be such a pond? After getting dressed, Harry decided to walk around the village to clear his thoughts. As he was walking past the inn, the owner Dumbledore called out to him.

“Harry my boy! Were my eyes mistaken, or did you go up to Heartbreak Pond last night?”

Chuckling sheepishly, Harry confirmed his words.

“Well I’ve been here for a while, and that place isn’t exactly right to search for love at. Instead you want to go to Lover’s Pond. But then again, who really needs to listen to an old man like me.”

“No no! Tell me more!” Harry felt excitement bubbling up inside him. There was a sense of rightness, like this is what his heart had been unconsciously yearning for. 

“No need to shout, I’ll tell you what I know. Lover’s Pond is a place near Lurelin village, and it is said that the person you meet there will be your soulmate. It’s as simple as that! Now I must get back to attending the inn, have a good day my boy.”

Harry stood still like a statue, turning over the strange man and Dumbledore’s words. Recalling the feelings of loneliness he felt last night (really for the last couple of months), he decided that he would go to Lover’s Pond and see for himself if he could find love there. If not, then it would at least be a much-needed distraction. Racing back to his home, he told Ron and Hermione of his plan.

“Are you sure mate? It’s an awful long way. It’ll take at least a week to travel there, maybe more. And the roads have gotten only more dangerous.”

Harry shook his head. “Oh come on Ron, you’re starting to sound like Hermione. Plus you know I can defend myself just fine.”

Hermione shook her head. “You call last night taking care of yourself? We’re just worried Harry. You’re our friend, and we don’t want to see you hurt.”

“You can’t talk me out of this, I’ve made up my mind! I really need this vacation guys, and Lurelin village has the most beautiful and relaxing beaches. You have to understand what it’s been like for me lately.”

Ron and Hermione shot him a sympathetic look. They had been a couple for the last two years, making it hard to understand the loneliness and longing he was feeling. Perhaps they had even become a little overprotective of him, seeing themselves as both his best friends and pseudo parents.

Hermione cleared her throat embarrassedly. “Well we can’t really control what you do, but just promise me you’ll be cautious. Take your horse Hedwig, and stick to the roads.”

Harry simply nodded his head, promising to be careful. As he gathered his rations and weapons, a feeling of excitement rose up inside him. After living in Hateno for almost his whole life, he had forgotten the exhilaration of being on the road, battling camps of monsters, and meeting new people. The adrenaline that came from expecting the unexpected. Even if he didn’t find his soulmate, this would definitely be the trip he needed. 

Finally he was ready to hit the road. Weapon strapped to his back, he swung onto Hedwig’s saddle and waved goodbye to his friends. After passing through the arch leading into the village, he spurred her into a gallop. The wind flowed through his short hair, putting the locks into even more disarray than usual. It felt like he was flying as the landscape became a blur around him. The days were filled with non-stop riding interspersed with battling the ‘occasional’ monster, then finally he arrived at Lurelin. After booking a room at the inn, he decided to walk around the unfamiliar village. Huts with roaring fires and roasting fish paired with the ocean salt, filled the air with a soothing scent. Crabs scuttled warily away as he walked barefoot in the sand, his footprints being swallowed up by the lapping waters. Torches lit the way as he lazily walked back to his lodgings. Before he went to sleep, he asked the innkeeper where he could find Lover’s Pond.

“Ah I see our pond has drawn yet another visitor to its waters. It’s a bit of a trek, so I would wait until morning. Simply take the path up to Tuft mountain, and the pond is quite impossible to miss.”

The next day came quickly, and Harry woke to the sound of seagulls crying outside his window. After a quick breakfast, he started to make his way up Tuft mountain. Rounding the last corner, he found a small heart-shaped pond surrounded by flowers and radishes. Certainly a very different atmosphere from Heartbreak Pond, he thought to himself. Suddenly he noticed that he was not alone, for across the pond stood the most handsome man he had ever seen. Wavy black hair surrounded a chiseled aristocratic face. A pair of charming but unusual red eyes stared back at him, and those perfect lips formed a small smile. Harry felt his face turning cherry red as heat spread throughout his body. His fight or flight instincts kicked in as the man started to make his way over to him. Just as he was about to run back to the village, the man thrust a bouquet of blue nightshade flowers in his face. 

“Finally, took you long enough. I’ve been waiting here for three days.”

“Um, I’m sorry? Do I know you?” Harry was confused. In fact confused was too simple a word to describe how he was feeling. What did he mean he had been waiting for him? Nevertheless he hesitantly grabbed the flowers that were being presented to him. After all, it would be rude to not accept. 

“No you don’t, but you will. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and I would love to call you mine. I arrived at Lurelin three days ago, and I’ve been here at this pond waiting for you. Others have come, but I found them to be unsatisfactory.”

Harry felt whiplash from the fluctuating tones coming out of this man’s (beautiful) mouth. Sweet at first, then possessive, and haughty the next. Just who is this man?

“Hold on a second. I admit that you’re handsome, but we just met. You don’t know my name, and you’re just judging based on appearances! How could you decide I’m the right person for you based on looks alone?!”

“So you think I’m handsome don’t you?” The man smirked as he looked down at Harry’s flushed appearance. “Well in any case, what attracted me to you may have either been the delicious blush currently on your face, or perhaps the fire and passion I saw in your eyes as you rode into Lurelin. Also the way you just spoke to me has shown more character than anyone I’ve talked to over the past few days. As for names, mine is Tom, Tom Riddle. Any other trivial information can be learned quickly within a day.”

Harry felt almost dizzy with the overwhelming emotions he was feeling right now, a cocktail of being charmed and amused by Tom’s confidence, and also a bit wary. But it was oddly refreshing to meet someone this straightforward.

“My name is Harry Potter. I suppose it’s nice to meet you too. Don’t get too cocky though, just because you saw some ‘fire’ in my eyes doesn’t mean that we are meant to be together. How about we get to know each other first.”

Tom rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. “I suppose we can get to know each other if that’s what it takes to win you over. I’m staying in Lurelin for a couple more months, and we can spend that time to get closer.” There was no question within Tom’s words, more of a command. But nevertheless Harry agreed and decided to give him a chance. Maybe there was more beneath the surface of a handsome but cocky man.

Weeks passed as Harry and Tom got to know each other, and every waking moment was spent in the other’s company. Some days were spent exploring the ocean, Tom rowing the boat around while Harry eagerly scanned the clear shallow waters for treasure chests. Other days were spent simply walking around the village and learning more about the other’s past. Some days even ended in the clash of swords, as they discovered that neither could really live for long without the adrenaline that came with battle. Long sparring matches ended in heavy make out sessions, and they even raided a monster camp further along down the beach. In the dark of night, they crept about the sleeping monsters and slayed them in their sleep. Their movements were completely in sync as if they shared one mind, one striking an awoken monster from the front, while the other slashed its legs from behind. This marked almost a turning point in their relationship, because from that day onward they shared the same room with each night ending in a passionate lovemaking affair.

The last week of their stay in Lurelin village finally arrived, and supposedly their last week together. Harry didn’t want these moments to end, because over the past couple of months he fell in love with Tom. These feelings were nothing like the ones he felt for Ginny. In fact the time spent with her now felt like a child playing pretend. What he and Tom had was real, it was passion, it was filled with fire. Harry knew that if he let Tom go, he would never meet someone like him again. As they lay in bed that night in only their boxers, Tom’s eyes fell upon the wilting bouquet of blue nightshades on the desk. 

“Love, why did you keep those flowers after all this time? Surely they are not as beautiful to look at now that they are nearly dead.” As he was speaking, Tom slowly traced circles on Harry’s back. Shivering in response, Harry turned around to stare Tom directly in his piercing red gaze.

“Blue nightshades are my favorite flower. Even before I came here, I would always pick a fresh bouquet every week to put on my nightstand. And the fact that you gave them to me, makes them even more special.”

Tom chuckled in response, eyes shining clearly with love for the smaller man that lay before him. “It really is fate then. After my parents died, I promised myself that I would give my one true love a blue nightshade flower.”

After placing a light peck on Tom’s lips, Harry beamed, feelings of happiness filling him so much that he felt like he would burst. “You really are my soulmate. I guess Lover’s Pond really did work its magic. Who knew?”

Wrapping Harry in a tender embrace, Tom smiled. “I knew.”


End file.
